The present invention relates to a current collector shoe traveling along a multipole slide wire with sliding contacts projecting from the lengthwise sides and spring-supported in the shoe, with the contacts touching the conduits of the slide wire.
Such current collector shoes are used in conjunction with associated slide wires for supplying power to traveling power loads.
With known current collector shoes, the association of the sliding contacts with the shoe is provided by recesses provided in the shoe. This requires special arrangements for four- and six-pole installations, and for various conduit arrangements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide current collector shoes so that one type of shoe may serve installations with different numbers of poles and various conduit arrangements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a current collector shoe, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.